


Magical Mishap

by Samg08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, De-Aged Characters, De-Aged Emma Swan, Discipline, Family, Funny, Magic, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Parental Spanking, Potions, Spanking, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samg08/pseuds/Samg08
Summary: Emma and Killian are messing around in Regina’s vault after one of their magic lessons. Trouble always seems to find Emma in the worst way and that day is no exception. Spell bottles are broken and the couple is engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud disappears they are looking at a much younger version of their partner...Setting of the timeline is not as important as noting that Emma never became the Dark One but the Camelot story did take place because my story includes Violet. Regina and the Charmings are all on good terms and working together as the Heroes.
Relationships: Belle & Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Violet, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain spanking of characters by parental figures and characters de-aged from their normal state. While I do not condone the spanking of actual children and only think it should be practiced by safe, sane, and consenting adults, I enjoy writing and reading stories with spanking themes. I found inspiration for this story from alice_time’s story, Magic & Mayhem. GO READ IT NOW lol. It is great but is unfinished unfortunately.  
> If this offends you, you have been warned! Stop reading and go away. Your negative comments are not welcomed here.  
> If I haven’t scared you off by now happy reading! If you can leave some love and encouragement that would be appreciated. I am no major writer, I enjoy fanfiction but I will say I do not always get grammar or writing rules. I accept tips and criticism but I would ask that you do not disrespect me or my work. I am a life long learner and am always open to hearing how to do this better though. I do this for fun and not for a grade or school assignment so if there are some errors ignore them if you can and continue reading,  
> I do not own any of the characters used in this story, I am just having fun. Hope anyone who reads does too!  
> Thanks!  
> -Samantha  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Regina had finished another magic lesson and Regina left to go home. Killian met Emma in the cemetery that night near Regina’s vault and were embraced in each other’s arms. While they were kissing and enjoying each other’s company late at night with the cool breeze surrounding them, Killian noticed that the former evil queen left the door unlocked. 

Killian teased as he opened the vault doors, “So you and Regina have been doing these lessons for some time now but I have not seen the powerful Savior at work. Care to show me what you you’ve been learning luv?”

Emma tried pulling him back towards her not wanting to enter Regina’s vault without her permission and distract him with another kiss but it was not working. “No Killian I don’t want to mess with Regina’s things. She might not be the evil queen anymore but I do not want to cross her and have her stop helping me learn.”

Killian went in hoping Emma would follow anyway, which she reluctantly did. Emma brought Killian to the lower level of the vault meticulously clean with anything Emma and Regina were using put back wherever they belonged. 

“Show me something you learned today. Pretend that I am the teacher grading you on your progress,” Killian smirked and he sat down on something probably not made for sitting. 

“Ew gross now I am thinking about Regina being the teacher in this scenario because she is the one actually doing the teaching and not you Killian. Now can we please get out of here,” Emma begged. 

Killian pulled her onto his lap and they continued making out as they were outside. Emma managed to break free of her pirate’s embrace not for wanting to get away from him but for wanting to get out of that damn vault before they broke something. As she left his lap, Killian got up and started looking at the various magical objects on display. Emma finally gave in and wanted to test out her abilities even though she was scared of being in the vault without Regina. 

Emma exclaimed, “Okay, okay! I will show you something but give me a minute to figure out what I want to do. I am still getting the hang of this.” Emma was secretly wanting to try out some magic she had learned and figured this would be a great but what spell would it be...”

Emma paced back and forth as Killian sat back down waiting for his girlfriend to show him what she had been working hard on during all that time they were not able to hang out together while she was in lessons. Killian looked at a few of the bottles nearby while he waited. Emma decided to give another look around too and avoid making a decision on what to show Killian. Part of her felt like she was not progressing and wouldn’t be able to do anything and did not want to embarrass herself. “Killian, stop! Don’t touch anything. Regina barely allows me to touch anything while we’re in here together,” Emma said while she grabbed whatever he was holding. 

Before Emma could register what was happening the bottle was no longer in her hands and was about to drop to the floor. It was now or never and she had to try something to save it. A white light pulsed out from her hands that Emma hoped would freeze the bottle in mid air. What actually happened was not as graceful... 

Emma’s magic knocked over two other bottles and the whole Killian had been holding also fell. A cloud of colored smoke engulfed the couple and when it disappeared they were shocked to what they saw in front of them. Emma finds a much younger but still dashing Captain with two hands and no hook. Killian finds a pint size looking Savior with familiar beautiful blond hair and red leather jacket ill fitted for the smaller body. 

“What happened to us?” Emma yells.  
Killian looking himself over and confused by the hook that was gone says, “Well luv, it seems as if we need to tell Regina what happened...” 

Emma was not excited about going to her magical mentor because she had no idea what bottles were broken. After the shock of what happened Emma realizes, “Oh no. I am going to have to tell my parents too. And Henry, oh my god what is he going to think. I may have given birth to him at a young age but being barely older than him now is almost as bad as the actual age difference between me and my parents when I am my regular self.”

“Any chance we could hide out here without having to tell anyone and figure out how to change back?” Killian asked.

“Not likely,” said a voice from the stairs that Emma and Killian would rather not meet the face attached to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Read the note in chapter one so you are not surprised by the content! Also read the tags peoples, thanks!
> 
> No spankings for the couple just yet. Need to add some story to the plot before they get into too much serious trouble. But you can see from Emma’s attitude where it’s headed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and share your thoughts if you anyone is actually reading this haha.  
> -Samantha

Emma suspected it was Regina and that was confirmed when she saw the figure emerge from the shadows looking rather displeased at the two before her.

“Miss Swan, what have you gotten yourself and the pirate into?” Regina asked looking over the two now teenagers with a stern expression. Regina’s eyes next went to the glass shattered on the floor and trying to keep herself calm and not do something that she would regret later to the two smaller bodies of her friends in front of her. 

“Well, you see... uh we were outside and noticed your vault doors open and wanted to make sure that no one else was inside,” Emma began looking to Killian for support. 

“Yeah that was it. We wanted to make sure the crocodile did not get into your things and one thing led to another and now we look like this,” Killian poor attempt to finish Emma’s story. 

Regina running her fingers through her hair still trying to remain calm stated, “I may not have your superpower but it doesn’t take one to know you both are lying through your teeth. Now I want the truth from you two, what happened.” 

Emma sighed and began her ramble, “Okay, Killian saw the door and we came inside and he wanted me to show him some of what you have been teaching me and at first I didn’t want to and then we were looking around and HE grabbed a bottle of something and I tried to get it away from him. The klutz that I am ended up dropping it and in my attempt to freeze it in mid air I knocked over two more and did not manage to save the original one from falling either. And now we look like this but seem to have our adult brains and I do not know what to do.”

Regina had to hold back her laughter watching the other mother of their child tell one mess of a story about what happened. The story sounded exactly like one their son could have been telling right before he was about to be in trouble for something. “You have anything to add One Handed - well that name doesn’t work anymore. Never mind that, what are we going to do with the two of you...” 

Emma looked down embarrassed at what had happened to them both. “Do you need to tell my parents,” she asked almost too quietly for Regina to even hear her. 

“What do you expect me to do Emma. You are a much younger version of yourself. Did you forget that you live with them currently still and they were going to have to see you eventually tonight,” Regina stated. “Scared of getting in trouble for what you have done, hm?” Regina added. 

Emma stammered and said, “Uh well no, I just. Ugh Regina help us!”

Regina standing authoritatively in front of the young bodied Savior arms crossed stated, “What makes you think you shouldn’t be in trouble with me for breaking into my vault and causing all of this with your recklessness?”

Emma looked at Regina shocked at her statement not knowing how to really respond. “I am really sorry! I wanted to practice and did not want any of this to happen. Okay, can we finish this conversation later because I have to go home and figure out how to explain this to my parents.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you both back,” Regina said. 

“No thanks. My bug is parked outside and we can get there,” Emma tried saying as confident as her probably 15 or 16 year old body could allow her. 

Regina moved in front of her blond friend, “Ah not so fast Swan. You may have a car but in this body I am not sure if you should be driving. We don’t know what spells you broke on yourself or how they are going to be effecting you both. Your parents would not forgive me if something happened to you even if the reason you are like this is all your fault. I cannot let you get into that death trap and drive right now like this. Give me your keys.”

“What?! No way. Get out of the way Regina,” Emma said trying to get passed her while Killian watched the exchange from afar knowing that they were not getting into that bug right now. 

Regina managed to magic the keys away from Emma knowing fully that she was not going to get them from her willingly. “You know that this is not going to end your way. Now why don’t you just follow instructions like the adult you actually are somewhere in there instead of behaving like our actual teenage son, okay Emma?”

Emma finally gave in and followed Regina out of the vault with Killian shortly behind her.  
***

Snow and David were at home watching a movie with Henry like they usually did when Emma and Regina had their nighttime magic lessons. They were waiting for Emma to get back home but figured she was with Killian after the lesson ended and thought nothing of her absence. 

As the movie credits were rolling they heard keys unlocking the door to the home. What they did not expect was for Regina to be coming through it with two kids following her. Snow looked at the kids and noticed the red leather jacket and her eyes went wide. 

“Regina, not that it isn’t good to see you but what is going on. Please do not tell me this is what it looks like,” Snow asked while David and Henry were speechless on the couch with her. 

Regina looked at Emma and said, “Do you want to tell her or should I?” Emma shrugged and stayed silent and allowed Regina to continue as she went to sit down at the table. 

Regina explained what she knew of what transpired in her vault and then looked again to the teens to say something after being silent since they walked into the Charming’s home. “Well?” 

Emma sighed and finally said attempting a smile, “Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Hi Kid.”

Snow got up from the couch and walked towards her daughter and exasperatedly said, “Is that all you have to say to us young lady?” 

“Mom, despite my appearance, I am not actually a child.” Emma responded. 

“You are OUR child and we are going to need a bit more explanation that what Regina has to offer since she was not there when whatever caused this happened. So please share,” Snow responded. David remained silent letting Snow take the lead. Henry was speechless and beyond confused at the faces in front of him. 

Snow’s tone scared Emma a little and she said, “Mom, I don’t know how much more I could say. We were in the vault, Killian touched something, I dropped it and then we broke more things and our bodies changed. I want to figure out how to fix this.”  
“Hey luv, don’t say that I touched something and then that WE broke more things. That magic burst was all you breaking the other stuff,” Killian tried to defend himself.  
“Really? You want to argue about which one of us is to blame,” Emma said. 

“Enough children!” Regina yelled. 

David asked, “Regina do you have any idea what spells they broke to cause this?”

“No but I am going to try my best to figure it out so we can work on getting them back to their normal state,” Regina answered.

“So Mom, does this mean you’re going to be in my classes or maybe even in a younger grade that still seems unclear,” Henry stated while laughing. 

Regina responded, “Henry does have a point.”

“What! You have to be kidding me!” Emma yelled and stood up out of her seat. 

Regina laughed, “Haha dear, oh no, not about school. He is right about us not knowing how old you both became.”

“I am the same age as I was before!” Emma said annoyed.

“Sweetie, that may be true in a sense, you have changed and we need to figure out medically what is going on,” David interjected. “So Killian, still nothing to add?”

“Uh well, I want us to get back to our regular selfs as soon as we can and I can’t believe this all happened,” Killian said. 

“It’s getting late and I think we all need a good night sleep before dealing with this in the morning. I would normally say we could ask Rumple but with his motives often unclear we cannot involve him until we know more and see if we still need him. Tomorrow we can see if Dr. Whale is able to examine you both and I will also run some tests,” Regina exclaimed. “Henry, I know you were supposed to stay over but with all of this why don’t you come back home with me, okay? And Killian, until we know exactly how you both have been effected we do not want you alone on that ship of yours so you can stay with me as well for the time being. Before you even try that was not a request,” Regina proclaimed. 

Killian wanted to argue but he was getting really tired and thought it was best not to, “Okay.”

Henry responded to his mother that he was fine coming home with her too and the three of them left Emma with her parents. 

“Emma why don’t you go and get some sleep. You have had a long and confusing day and we will all be able to think more clearly in the morning,” David said. 

“Dad, how can I sleep when I look like this. I need to go and figure out how to fix it.” Emma slightly yelled as she went to head toward the door.

“No, you will not be going anywhere at this hour. Didn’t you just hear what Regina told Killian. We do not know how these spells effected you and you cannot be running off on your own until we have some answers from Whale and Regina’s tests,” David said sternly. 

“But I don’t want to go to the doctor and get checked out,” Emma said quietly. 

Snow took her daughter in her arms and led her to the couch to sit down, “We know doctors are not your favorite but we need to see what happened. Your father or I can stay with you the whole time if that helps?”

Emma yawned even though she kept insisting on how she was not tired and said, “If I really have to. Mom, can you stay with me with Whale?”

“Of course, Sweetie. I will be with you the whole time,” Snow answered as Emma’s eyes started to close. Snow gestured to her husband who came over and took Emma in his arms. Being so much smaller than her adult self, David was able to carry her up the stairs and tuck her into bed. Her parents each gave her a kiss on the forehead and wished her a goodnight. Emma turned into her pillow and fell asleep instantly. David and Snow looked at each other with a smile but also worry behind it for what this means for their daughter and her pirate of a boyfriend.  
***

Meanwhile at Regina’s she instructed Henry to get ready for bed while she prepared a room for Killian. Henry obeyed her and Regina was happy that one teen at least could follow instructions. Killian walked through the Mayor’s home a bit carefully like he was unsure of himself. 

“Killian, you know you do not have to worry about being here. You will be safe and you are no trouble at all. I just don’t want you alone on that ship if something would happen overnight or tomorrow,” Regina stated. 

Killian smiled tiredly, “Thanks Regina. This whole thing is weird and it’s all my fault and I wish we could just go back and stay out of your vault.”

“Oh yeah, me too! Just because the door was not closed it did not give you both an invitation to enter and mess around inside,” Regina added. “Now you look tired let’s go get the spare room ready for you and tomorrow we will figure out what we are going to do with you and Emma.”

Robin came home, with Roland asleep in his arms, to Killian and Regina talking at the table and looked utterly confused. Regina got up, greeted him, and explained what had happened and why this young Killian was in their house. 

“Well that is better than my thought that Emma and Killian suddenly had a kid and some magic turned it what maybe 16 or 17 years old in an instant,” Robin stated. “What this is Storybrooke. My reasoning is not totally out there from what actually happened,” he added when Regina gave him a look. 

“He’s got a fair point,” Killian said struggling to hold back a yawn.

“Come on Killian. Robin, we were just about to get the spare room ready for him. Henry also is back tonight with us. Why don’t you go put Roland into bed and I will see you in a few minutes,” Regina stated.

“Sounds good. Good night Killian,” said Robin.  
“Night Mate,” Killian responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already posting another update because I am half way through writing the 4th and super excited and can’t wait haha. Still no actually spanking just yet and more family fluff but mentions of smacks and talks of consequences for misbehavior included.   
> Happy reading!  
> -Samantha

Emma woke up and hoped the night before was all a day dream. Unfortunately it had not been but at least she could smell bacon cooking. She had hoped that her father was making pancakes. With that thought she smiled but that quickly washed away when she remembered about the tests with Whale and Regina today. Emma was wondering how Killian was doing at Regina’s and if he actually stayed the night. Emma thought if she should just pretend to still be sleeping and not go downstairs for awhile she could just put off having to go at all. That plan was thwarted when she heard someone walking up the stairs. She quickly tried getting back under the covers and put her head on the pillow but she was not fast enough. Snow walked in just as her eyes were about to close. 

“Good morning Emma. Did you have a good sleep?” Snow asked.

“Morning,” Emma reluctantly responded from her position laying down. “I guess so but you know I think a few more hours or the whole day might be needed after yesterday,” Emma added while covering her face with her comforter. 

“Ah not so fast. I know you are nervous about today but we will be with you the entire time. Your father is also making your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hot cocoa with cinnamon. You don’t want to miss that do you?” Snow asked.

“Is this a bribe?” Emma responded.

“No we are just doing something nice for our daughter who made a big mistake yesterday that she should be in trouble in some way for might I add. But instead we are going to have breakfast as a family before meeting up with Whale at the hospital. We’ll decide later how much trouble you are or are not in,” Snow smirked taking the comforter away from her daughter forcing her to get out of bed and head downstairs. “Come on, Regina, Henry, Robin, and Killian are coming over for breakfast too. Your Dad is making a feast,” her mother added.

Emma was excited that they all were coming and figured Robin would drop Roland off with the Merrymen to not confuse the little boy with all that is happening. They arrived and all sat down at the table to eat. Emma was still nervous about the appointment and now also a bit worried about being in trouble after what her mother had said. She still wasn’t sure why she was actually worried about that being that she was not actually a teenager and was really an adult. An adult who caused all of this to happen though, ugh, Emma’s head was spiraling down a rabbit hole. 

“Emma, what’s on your mind? It can’t only be about the appointment,” David asked with concern. 

“Just enjoying the delicious breakfast Dad, thanks again. If it’s okay I wanted to go back to my room until we have to leave?” Emma asked.

Looking at the clock and with everyone finished eating David responded, “I wish we had more time Princess but we do have to go after we clear the table. Go on up for a few minutes but when we call you to go you need to be ready and not back in bed or ignoring us, okay?”

Emma rolled her eyes and agreed. Killian followed Emma after asking if it was alright that he joined her and promised to make sure they both came back down shortly. 

“Luv, what is going on in that pretty head of yours?” he asked.

“Killian, I just feel terrible for what’s happened and I want to fix it. They wouldn’t let me leave last night to go and try and now we have to go to the appointment and my mom told me before that she thinks I should be in trouble and I don’t even know what that means,” Emma responded barely taking a breath.

Killian went over and embraced her, “You feel terrible, how do you think I feel?! I made you go in there and was touching all the stuff.”

“No, well I mean yeah you did, but I could have left at any point and didn’t have to use the magic either. I am still learning and should have known better. I did not grow up with parents and now I am in this body confused and unsure what it even means to be in trouble as a kid. That sounds crazy because I am not a kid, I just have the body of one, ugh!” Emma continued pacing after leaving the embrace of her pirate. 

“So that’s what you’re worried about, being in trouble? Luv, we can’t change what happened but it seems with the breakfast spread it bought us some time before paying up for whatever they want to do to us if anything at all even. If this was back in my time, well my time and your parents and Regina’s too for that matter, we would get a good smack I’m sure of it,” Killian stated.

“What?! You can’t be serious. You really think that is going to happen? It can’t, WE ARE ADULTS,” Killian laughed at that statement from his adorable girlfriend trying to look intimidating but was failing. 

“I am not kidding. If we actually were kids and broke into Regina’s room, broke stuff, and tried to get away with it I bet Regina herself would have done the smacking back then. And I don’t even mean because of the evil queen thing, just because we would have been kids being kids causing trouble. I got enough smacks in my time growing up I would know,” Killian added.

Emma tried to play it off that she was not phased by that comment because her parents called them downstairs. “Well, good thing we are in Storybrooke then. Come on, let’s go,” Emma said and with that they descended the stairs. 

The family split up in David’s truck and Regina’s car and drove to the hospital to meet Dr. Whale. When they got to his office he could not believe what he was seeing. After the initial shock of it all he began running tests on Killian while Emma waited with her parents. Once he was finished Emma and Snow followed him. Emma now was nervous about the tests and nervous about what Killian had said, but she had to get it out of her head. Her parents would never do that, would they? No. She was just being paranoid. Emma shrugged that off and let her mother hold her hand while Whale did whatever he needed to. 

Everyone waited in Whale’s office to limit the residents of the town seeing what happened until they knew what they were dealing with. It did not take long to get the results back. Emma and Killian were now in the bodies of 17 year olds.They had their memories of being adults and their previous childhoods but were physically much younger. Regina wondered if one of the potions was a memory one because they did not lose anything during the transformation. That still needed to be confirmed but it was good to know that they were medically okay. Whale added that the ‘kids’ should still be monitored and not left alone for the next few days in case any side effects or other symptoms emerged. Emma scoffed at that low enough for what she thought was no one to hear her. Regina on the other hand did hear her. 

“Do not scoff at the medical advice Emma. I will not hesitate to tell your parents you are not taking this seriously,” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear. Emma responded the only way she could and folded her arms in front of her and stayed quiet. 

Whale continued, “It also would be best that they not partake in activities or things they would as their adult selves because their brain chemistry shows memories of their adult lives but also development of a teenager.”

“So you’re saying they are going to be prone to outbursts and impulsive actions, great!’’ Regina added.  
Killian asked, “Wait does that mean no rum?”

Regina laughed and responded, “That is exactly what that means pirate. Now back to our place so we can do a few more tests outside of the medical scope.”

Emma wanted this day to be over and it had just barely begun. The only good moment was the first few when she woke up thinking it was all a dream. She followed her family back to the cars and noticed her bug parked not far from the hospital lot. Having her keys back from Regina and in her pocket she hung back and gestured to Killian to do the same. Before reaching her fathers truck she darted to the street keys in her hand and Killian not far behind her. She almost made it too before Regina poofed right in front of her.

“Emma, what did you not understand about not partaking in activities you previously in your adults bodies? That included driving! Now hand over the keys,” Snow demanded. “You know you should not be doing that or you would not have tried to sneak away to get in your bug. Now give them to me and get into the truck like the adult you keep saying you still are.”

Emma was so frustrated and put the keys in her mothers hand aggressively and went to the truck. They got to Regina’s after a mostly silent drive. Her parents wanted her to take things seriously because with teenage impulses and Emma’s stubbornness they were in for a rough time until it was fixed.  
“Can’t you just make a new potion and hit us with it to make us back to normal again Regina?” Emma asked angrily as she plopped herself onto Regina’s couch.

Regina frustrated and running her fingers through her hair responded, “No Emma I cannot just throw a different potion at you two and fix this. We need to understand what three potions caused this and if a fourth could even be the solution or if we need another way to fix this.” 

Regina’s tested the three bottles while Robin ordered lunch for everyone. The aftermath of last night was turning into an all day event for the large family. They enjoyed the time together but were worried for the pint size Savior and Captain hoping Regina would find some answers. The tests came back that one was a de-aging potion, the other did have properties to preserve memories but she was unsure how long that one would last, and the third was harder to identify. Until she could identify that last bottle they could not begin to know how to reverse the effects without causing more damage. 

They all sat down to the Italian spread that Robin ordered and tried talking about normal things even though Emma was not having any of it. She was getting more irritated by the situation by the minute and she could not take it anymore. 

“I need to get some air, I will be back in a little while,” Emma exclaimed as she stood up. Snow looked worried and followed her.

“Sweetie, what is wrong. You have been on edge all morning. I know the appointment and Regina’s tests were scary but it seems that this is a bit more than that. Do you want to talk to us?” Snow asked.

Emma bit her lip and confessed that she feels really bad about what is happening and that she feels like everyone is wasting their time on finding the solution when she could just do it on her own or with Killian’s help too since it was also a bit of his fault but not wanting everyone to be fixing her mess. Emma continued her rambling and said that she needed to know if she was in trouble too because she did not know what her mother meant that morning teasing her and her teenage and adult mind is fighting with each other about whether she should be worried about it.  
Snow took in all that her daughter was sharing and felt good that she was letting it out instead of holding it inside like she usually did, and had been doing all day. “Sweetie, why are you scared about being in trouble?” Snow asked. 

“I don’t know Mom, I just, I never had a real childhood and I don’t know what to expect. The annoying teenager inside of me is guilty and worried that because I am this age you guys are going to start treating me that way,” Emma answered. 

“Oh Emma, we understand that this is a difficult time for you but since you do have the mindset of a teenager there will probably be times that you are going to get in trouble. Like if you had made it to that bug of yours without us getting to you first, you bet you would have been for putting yourself in danger,” Snow stated.  
Emma looked at her feet, unable to make eye contact with her mother at that moment, “It wouldn’t have been the worst thing if I made it to the bug and drove, I know how after all...” Emma’s voice trailed off as her mother lifted her chin softly so she could look her in the eyes. 

“Emma, it would have been dangerous for you to be driving because anything could happen to you while we are still figuring out what those potions were. You need to start listening to us and letting us take care of you, now more than ever before. Your father and I know that the transition from that moment that first curse broke had been tough and this change doesn’t make it any easier no matter how much time has passed since the first curse, but you need to now more than ever let us care for you. Think of it as a second chance at a different kind of growing up. You’re stuck in this body and you probably will get in trouble but try and relax because we cannot change you back any faster so we all have to learn to adjust,” Snow shared.

Emma felt tears start to form in her eyes and fell into her mother’s arms with the kind words. It still was hard to accept others help and that she did not have to do it all alone. Emma asked, “So what do you mean when you say that there will be times when I get into trouble. Will I be grounded like Henry that seems really weird to me...”

“Let’s go back inside and finish up lunch. We can see what other information Regina can figure out today and when we go home your father and I will sit down with you and set some boundaries and consequences, okay?” Snow responded softly to her very vulnerable daughter. 

Emma looked up at her mother rubbing her eyes and said, “Okay, Mom.” They went back inside to join the rest of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags! Don’t like, don’t read!  
> Lot’s of family fluff and talks of spanking. 
> 
> Happy Reading.  
> -Samantha

Regina continued working to identify that last potion that broke on Emma and Killian after everyone left for the night but it proved to be difficult. Killian was not happy about being stuck in the house all day after lunch. He wanted to go see Emma and not be stuck with Regina. 

“Killian, I told you that the Charmings have to talk to Emma for a little while at home alone and when they are finished you two can spend some time together at their place,” Regina told the young pirate. 

Killian was sitting at the dining room table bored out of his mind. “Okay I guess I can wait,” he stated. “Are we going to be able to go down by the water? I really miss the sea,” Killian asked hopeful for the answer he wanted to hear back.

Regina smiled at Killian, “Sorry Killian, you cannot go down by the water alone with Emma. If Snow or Charming is able to go with you today then that is fine. But, if they cannot we can plan a day for it later this week. You and Emma are not to go off by yourself. Is that clear?”

“As clear as a magic bean Regina,” the pirate responded annoyed at the rules being placed on him. He was Captain Hook after all...  
***

Back at the Charmings, Emma went up to her room for a bit while her parents talked. Snow caught David up on the conversation she had with their daughter outside Regina’s house. 

Snow continued, “I’m surprised that she is so worked up about being in trouble. I mean I know her childhood was not what we could ever imagined for her. That on top of this teenage mind with her adult thoughts is only confusing her more. She never had structure or guidance as a kid and I think she wants to be the adult but that pull of uncertainty and being vulnerable needs rules and boundaries is strong from those potions.”

“I agree Snow. I know what would have happened if she grew up with us in the Enchanted Forest as a kid but can we do that here, now?,” David asked.

“I think it may be the only thing that could curb her recklessness. Maybe we even will get lucky enough and when she’s back in her regular body the lessons I am sure we will have to impart on her will stick too,” Snow added. “I mean we could also ground her when needed and take away things she enjoys in addition to it but I think it will be important to include it as an option for more serious offenses and stubbornness.”

“Also restrict time with that pirate too and chores maybe?” David added. 

Snow laughed, “David she is with Killian and you are going to have to get over that. But I do agree when needed some time apart could be useful. I also think chores would be good to keep her busy. So we both agree that spanking her is on the table like it would have been in the Enchanted Forest?”

David thought for a moment and said, “Yes, her attitude already has been difficult since this change and if she grew up with us from the start it wouldn’t have even been a question for us. I am sure she will not be happy, especially with her adult mind still fighting that teenage side but we have to I think.”

“I agree David. This is going to be a hard conversation,” Snow said quietly. 

David smiled and laughed, “You know I had half a mind to do it when she jumped off that ship when we were going to get Henry back.”

Snow giggled and added, “I had a few thoughts about taking her over my knee during our trip to the Enchanted Forest... Between the beanstalk and the gun with the ogres, I just wanted to keep her safe. Hell, I didn’t even know I was her mother back when she tried to take Henry in the middle of the night and ran off without even saying goodbye. I did not even have my Snow memories and I wanted to give her a smack for that one because I was hurt as her friend and did not want to lose her.”

“I’m sure laying it all out for her will not mean that we will have a perfectly behaved kid be it adult or teenager up there but at least she’ll know what to expect and that worry will be gone,” David stated. “Especially since as an actual adult we both had instances when we would have spanked her we are in for quite a ride until this is fixed. Speaking of instances, when she was about to get in that bug of hers today I felt my palm twitch too. If I had been closer to her earlier I am not sure what I would have done.”

“Oh I know, she is our daughter after all... I am sure that boundary setting will be the beginning of a long road dealing with her going over those lines. Her stubbornness is bound to rear it’s ugly head sooner or later. How she’s been acting I would bet it would be sooner, I wonder who she gets that from dear,” Snow teased. Snow looked like she was deep in thought about something and asked, “Is it terrible that I am the slightest bit excited for this chance to be her parent without as much fight for her? I don’t mean that I am happy that this dangerous thing happened, but I can still enjoy the time we get with this kinda younger version of her.”

“Hmm, I wonder who she gets it from... And no that isn't terrible at all, I feel the same way. Well why don’t we call her down and get this over with. Regina said Killian is dying to come over and hang out with her. I was going to text her when we finished to magic him over, figured it would be the safest way to get him here undetected by the town,” David said.

Snow called for Emma and she came down the stairs unsure what she was about to walk into. She sat down on the couch with her parents seated in the chairs opposite it. Emma was playing with the fabric strands of the blanket on the couch looking away from her parents waiting for someone to say something. 

Snow started, “Sweetie, we first want to say thank you for coming to us and talking instead of holding it all in and running away. We understand that this is a really confusing time but we want you to remember that we love you so much and want to be able to get to the bottom of this just as much as you do.”

“Now your mother told me about your chat at Regina’s and we understand that you are worried about being treated like a kid because you are in this body. Princess, you need to keep reminding yourself that it isn’t just the body you are in, Whale said that you also have the mind of a teenager. Yes, you have your adult memories which we are grateful for because you still remember us and all that has happened since you found us. But that does not mean that things can just continue how they were before these potions changed you,” David continued and supported his wife.”

Emma still was not able to look her parents in the eye because this all seemed way too surreal for her liking. She turned into a teenager and now is discussing all of this with them...

“Sweetie, can you look at us?” Snow asked softly. Emma was able to. “Tell us what are you thinking?”

“It’s just so weird having this conversation right now. I know we need to it’s just, I don’t know. You can continue though. I know you both love me and that we need to finish this. This body and my head just make me feel like that little lost kid again and I hate feeling like this,” Emma shared.

“Oh Emma, we are so sorry but can only promise to make sure while you are this age physically to ensure you feel safe and loved always. When you return to your adult self too, we are your parents and now that we are together, nothing will ever change that,” Snow responded and got up to hug their little girl. 

With Snow sitting beside her on the couch now holding her hands for comfort David continued. “Part of making sure you are safe will mean that from time to time we will probably need to remind you about keeping yourself safe and not doing dangerous things putting your life or others at risk. Do we have to remind you of some of the risky things you have done in your adult body that have worried your mother and I?” 

“Dad I am the sheriff part of my job is taking risks!” Emma answered with an eye roll. 

Snow looked at her daughter and said, “Some of the instances we were thinking of happened outside of your sherrifing responsibilities. Like the ogres and that beanstalk or jumping off of that ship to name a few...” 

Emma turned a slight shade of red when hearing her past transgressions listed, “Okay, okay. I get it can we please continue Killian is driving me crazy wanting to come over soon.”

David continued, “I guess we can get right to it then. You wanted to know what consequences could happen for reckless behavior but first let’s go over some ground rules while you are in this body. Number 1, you are not to go off by yourself. We know this is going to be tough and we want to respect your independence but when you need time all you need to do is share that with your mother and I or Regina or whoever is with you and we will come up with a safe way for you to get space without running. Understood?”

Emma nodded her head,” Yes I do.”

Snow continued, “Number 2, no driving your car. We mean this one. Depending on how long this last we will amend that to no driving without supervision in case one of the spells have any side effects. Until that time no driving at all. Number 3, you will not show us disrespect or attitude. Again, we understand how difficult this must be but you will need to figure out a way to control the teenager in you when speaking with us or any others. If you do not get your way it is not an excuse to treat whoever is with you poorly.” Emma nodded that she understood.

“Number 4, to keep you busy we will see if you can help Granny at the diner so you aren’t cooped up in the house all day,” David added before being interrupted by Emma.

“Wait, why can’t I be at the sheriff station with you helping out? I can still be there working kinda,” Emma tried. “Maybe just answering the phones or something?”

“We will think about it, but until we decide you will hang out at Granny’s with her and Ruby when you aren’t at the house.” Snow responded. “Now the town isn’t foreign to weird things happening so you and Killian being younger shouldn’t cause too much commotion.. Rumple also has been behaving and with Belle and Ruby together it seems as if he truly understands that things are over and he is trying to move on.”

“So I am going to be a prisoner basically with other adult supervision 24/7...” Emma asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“No Sweetie, we are doing this for your safety. We get that depending on how long this goes for we can reassess and you can get more time without adults around but until Regina can pin point the third potion and we can make sure there are no other effects we will need to make sure you are okay. Do you understand that and why it is necessary?” David asked their rebellious daughter.

Emma thought for a moment, still with her hands in front of her, she sighed and threw her head back in frustration, “I understand guys, okay.” Emma caved knowing this was scary for them too and it was a losing battle for now.

“Now for the consequences for being in trouble,” David continued. That made Emma pick her head up and look at her father with confused and worried eyes.   
“We cannot say what will happen in every instance for a specific behavior or rule that is broken because it will depend on the severity and risk associated, but we can say what could happen and to what degree,” David added. 

Snow continued and supported her husband, “So Emma, for smaller infractions you may lose privileges or time with Killian. Depending on it you may be grounded to the house or from magic if you cannot use that responsibly for some reason. For more risky behaviors you may be spanked.”

With it actually being said by her parents out loud and not an idea from Killian, Emma’s eyes went wide and she was about to protest when a hand went up to stop her from her mother.

“Let us finish, Emma. If you had never had to leave us as a baby this is how you would have grown up. It happened to us growing up and is not a far fetched idea in the Enchanted Forest. Now, we know we are not there right now but you are our child and this is final. We know in some of your foster homes you were treated poorly. That’s why we are going to be crystal clear about what we mean by spanking. You will most likely be over our laps or over the bed or couch on your stomach. Depending on the infraction you may keep your pants up or down. We almost always would be using our hand but in the most serious of cases may add a hairbrush for good measure.” Snow explained and gave a pause for Emma to digest everything that was said.

Emma could not believe she was really having this conversation right now. She felt like her head was spinning when she heard her mother from the silence, “Emma, did you hear me, I asked if you had any questions?”

“Um well that is a lot to take in but uh, is there more to it?” Emma asked not wanting to formulate any questions at the moment. 

Knowing that Emma was probably worried about what she suffered in foster homes David added, “I would add that we only would be spanking your backside, right underneath that fleshy area also the sit spots, and the tops of your thighs, nothing more will be touched ever. We swear. The point of it s not to cause harm or damage but to teach you to think twice before doing whatever caused it before happening again. Do you understand Princess?” 

Emma stayed silent for a few moments thinking and still couldn’t believe that this conversation was happening. She understood what her parents were saying and the attempts to reassure her and she responded, “Well I don’t like the idea of it, I get where you are coming from and it seems that I have no choice.”

“We want you to know that as your parents, those instances we mentioned before with the ship and the beanstalk where you risked your life without much thought, even without being turned into a teenager we wanted to give you a few smacks too. So this isn’t just because you are in a teenage body but it’s because we love and care about you, please remember that.” Snow added.

“Okay, I will try. So am I in trouble for what happened with the potions?” Emma asked.

David and Snow looked at each other. “No Emma, while we are not happy that you went into the vault and this all happened but we will see what goes on from here.’’

Emma did not like what was talked about but was happy she knew what to expect. “Thanks for talking this out with me guys. Now, um, if we are finished can Regina poof Killian here, please?”

“Yes, I will text her now for you.” David responded as he went to go give his daughter a hug and a kiss.

“Oh Emma, um, well we know that you and Killian are together and are a couple. But since you are both in these bodies, how do I put this, um well do you think you will be -“ Snow stammered.

“Ugh Mom, seriously!,” Emma yelled. “We are both not in our right bodies, we are not going to have sex, okay!”  
***

Regina received David’s text and informed Killian. “Okay, now you are to stay at the house unless they can go to the docks with you both. If they cannot we will find time for you to go tomorrow. Remember this is only the second day of all of this and we need to monitor you both. I will continue working on the third bottle and contact the Charmings with any news.”

“Okay got it your majesty,” Killian responded with a bow.  
With that a cloud of purple smoke surrounded him and he was transported to the Charmings living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains spankings of de-aged characters!  
> Don’t like, don’t read. Look at the tags people!  
> So I have never written a spanking scene, so be nice haha. 
> 
> Comments and love are appreciated.  
> -Samantha

Killian and Emma were happy to be able to spend some time together and were hanging out in Emma’s bedroom. “Can you believe my parents asked me if we were going to have sex? Well they tried to ask me but my mom was failing at finding the right words to not sound super awkward,” Emma told Killian as they were cuddling in bed. 

Sitting half up smiling Killian asked, “So what did you tell them, luv?”

Emma pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him, “As much as I want to I feel like in these bodies it would not be a good choice.” Killian gave an adorable frown but stated, “Yeah, I would have to agree unfortunately luv.”

Emma continued, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t mess around in other ways.” Killian liked the sound of that. Cuddling in bed watching some movie on TV that neither of them were really paying attention to Killian asked, “So you seem in a better mood than before. Did you talk to your parents about what was troubling you?”

“Ugh oh yeah! How did I not tell you when you got here... So we talked about rules I need to follow and the consequences for breaking them. You were right about the whole spanking thing. Ugh with all these rules I feel like I have less freedom than Henry does,” Emma exclaimed as she threw herself back onto the bed. “Has Regina set any rules for you?”

“Well, aside from telling me that you and I cannot go to the docks unsupervised that was about it. I missed the sea and really wanted to go but we can’t unless one of your parents join,” Killian explained. 

“Well that blows! Going to the water sounds amazing right now.” In a blink of an eye, before Emma even realized, her and Killian were at the docks and a cloud of white smoke disappeared around them. 

“Uh luv, did you just poof us here?” Killian asked confused but happy to be at the water with his girl. 

“Um, I think so. How did I do that without really even trying. I definitely did not do it on purpose either. Ugh we need to get back my parents are going to kill me. Regina told you we couldn’t be here unsupervised. What are we gonna do!” Emma freaked out.

After a second Emma thought about it again and figured, “Well babe, what’s the harm in staying a bit longer. They probably wouldn’t even know we are gone, right?”

“Oh I like the sound of that. It won’t hurt to stay a bit.” Killian said as he embraced the tiny Savior. What Emma and Killian did not realize was that they poofed without their cell phones and their guardians had no way of reaching them. What they would take as a lack of knowing where they were would really be a freak out by all that they would be paying for later.  
***

Back at the Charmings, Emma’ parents were about to call the kids down to dinner. What they did not know was that the kids had been gone for about 30 minutes already. When Snow called for them and heard no response they figured that they must not have heard them. When they called a second time they were worried. David went up the stairs to their daughters loft and was shocked to find it empty. 

“Snow, I am going to kill your daughter.” He yelled down to his wife. Snow looked up towards the loft confused.

“What do you mean David?” She asked her husband really hoping for a different answer than the one she was expecting. 

“The room is empty. Call her cellphone. Now!” David exclaimed. Snow tried her phone and they heard it ring upstairs. She tried Killian’s number and no answer either. Her next call was to Regina. 

“Regina the kids are gone,” Snow said into the phone.

“What?!” Regina responded. “Are you kidding me? I am going to kill him. He asked me about going to the docks before but I told him they couldn’t go unless either of you would be with them. It seems like Emma may have used her magic to get there if you did not see them leave. I’ll go get them and bring them back.”

“No, Regina I am coming with you,” Snow said. Without a second thought the cloud of purple smoke was in their living room and Regina appeared. Regina and Snow left after telling David they would be right back with the kids. Regina and Snow appeared by the docks and looked around for their teenagers but did not see them anywhere. 

“I cannot believe they did this. We just talked to Emma about rules and the consequences of breaking them and she does this,” Snow says upset as she continues looking around for the kids. 

“Maybe there’s another explanation because adult Emma has not perfected the art of poofing as she calls it so how did her teenage self figure it out so easily. That is what I want to find out. I hadn’t gone into detail rules with Killian but he knew that he was not supposed to go off and do this. I am going to call Robin to see if he has seen them around the forest.” Regina went to tell Robin and he met the women by the docks after searching. 

They had been out there for almost 20 minutes when they see the pair walking down the street. “Emma Ruth Swan, stop right there,” Snow firmly yelled when the adults got closer to the couple. 

Emma shocked from hearing her full name, which she is sure she has never heard her mother even say before stopped dead in her tracks. “Uh Mom, I can explain!” Emma said embarrassed and worried for what was about to happen. 

“Oh I am going to love to hear this. Regina can you get us all back home quick so we can have a discussion about all of this,” Snow asked. 

“Of course,” Regina responded. With that she transported the kids, Snow, herself, and Robin back to the Charmings for the kids to face the music. 

Regina told the pair to take a seat on the couch and wait for them there sternly. Emma and Killian looked at each other unsure what was going to happen next. The adults all talked to one another out of ear shot and then walked back over to the couch and stood in a line on the other side of the table near the teenagers. 

Snow looked at Emma with eyes that could kill and said “So, Emma, you said you can explain. Why don’t you give it a try.”

Emma stared at the adults in front of here and tried to gather her words before speaking. “We are waiting Emma,” Regina urged her holding her arms across her chest looking extremely intimidating.

Emma rolled her eyes and began, “Okay, so, hear me out, please. Regina, you know that I can’t just poof wherever I want to so I shouldn’t be in trouble for doing something by accident.” 

“Watch the attitude Emma and we know that you cannot do that usually but that does not account for the 20 minutes we were searching the town for you both or however long you were missing from upstairs before we noticed you were gone,” Snow stated. 

Killian tried to help his girlfriend out, “So Regina, I was telling Emma about wanting to go to the docks but needing a chaperone. We did not even get a chance to ask either of you about it before Emma thought of the water and we appeared there. She freaked out and we were going to try and get back but then we stayed and hung out. We were fine and nothing happened to us.” 

“Look guys, it was an accident and we should have come home sooner. We didn’t even have our phones on us to call you when we poofed. We didn’t call or anything but here we are, so can’t we just forget about it? You found us and we’re back,” Emma said in a huff. 

Snow and Charming looked at their daughter with disbelief at the attitude she was sporting after they just discussed rules. “Emma, I am not going to tell you to watch your attitude again,” Snow chastised. “Even without your phones you could have walked back home or asked to borrow someone else’s to reach us.”

Regina added, “You could have made a lot of better choices tonight, both of you. Now I know you all were going to sit down to dinner before Emma pulled the Houdini act but we should be getting back home so we can deal with this misbehavior and you can deal with Emma. Tomorrow you both are not to see each other since you got time by the docks today. Have a good night, I will be in touch with any update on the last potion.” With that being said Regina, Robin, and Killian were poofed back to Regina’s before Killian could even say goodbye to Emma. Regina ordered dinner while Robin went to pick up Roland from Little John and Henry from Violet’s house. He was going to wait until Regina gave the world to bring them all home for a later dinner.  
***

After Regina transported the others back home Emma was left alone with her parents disappointed faces. Emma did feel bad about leaving but it was an accident, why don’t they get that!

“Emma, do you have anything else to say for yourself?” David asked.

Emma quietly said, “Sorry Mom, Sorry Dad.”

Snow took her daughters hand in hers and told her to follow her upstairs while David set aside the dinner that was prepared to be heated up for his two favorite girls. Emma could imagine what was about to happen but still was not ready for any of it.  
***

Regina and Killian were seated in silence in the living room but Regina had to break the silence for the young pirate. “Killian, you and I were brought up in the same land but I know I am not your parent by any means. That being said, I have taken on your safety as my responsibility and it seems that you have submitted to it to some degree, would you agree?” 

“I would agree,” was all the Captain was able to say. Regina was not used to the more quiet side of Killian Jones but took advantage of it and continued the lecture.

“Now, I do not know about your upbringing but because of your age in body and mind I have half the mind to take you in hand but I am not sure it is appropriate for the reasons I already outlined.”

Killian looked down and embarrassed he was having this talk at all. He did feel guilty about what happened...

“You do seem to have less fire inside coming out than your blond teen counterpart. I am not used to you not fighting or having a come back. Why do you think you are more obedient in this state than as the mighty Captain Hook?” Regina asked curiously.

“I think Emma’s change has her torn while mine brings me back to who I was as a boy. I was shy and in my brother’s shadow often. I feel smaller, and not just physically, than I was before and it makes me stay more silent. Having Emma take the trouble lead doesn’t hurt either,” Killian admitted to his guardian. 

“So when you were that young boy how would something like this be handled? You disappeared without a word and knew what you were doing was wrong,” Regina questioned. 

Killian knew Regina was well aware of the answer to her question before even asking it. He looked up at her and said, “I would get spanked.” Killian said it plain as that knowing Regina already had planned on what would happen next. 

“Okay, thanks for being honest with me. I do have to say I quite like this more mild pirate I am seeing Killian. I have to ask, would you prefer if this was done by Robin or even David maybe?” Regina inquired.

“David, definitely not. Maybe it would be okay if Robin did it at some point too but I’m okay with you taking this on I guess,” Killian regrettably answered. 

Regina looked at the young man before her. Killian Jones really did turn into this mild mannered charmer with his adult memories and his boyish innocence she almost felt bad for having to punish him. Well not bad enough to not go through with it. Her own train of thought was stopped when he asked her, “So is this the type of thing Henry is subject to also?”

Regina never considered discipline Henry in that way even on some of his worst days. “I do not think that is any concern of yours Killian,” Regina answered. “Now stop stalling and let’s get this over with. I take it you are being more mature than I expect your partner in crime is right now so why don’t you tell me what lead you to having this little chat with me?”

Killian sighed and looked the former evil queen in the eyes and said, “I was not responsible when we accidentally used Emma’s magic to get away from the house unsupervised and once we realized what happened I did not reach out to let you or the Charmings know.”

“Exactly, seeing that you understand what brought you here why don’t you come along and lay over my lap. Since this is our first time doing this and you are being so cooperative the pants stay up,” Regina advised. Killian assumed they would not give him too much protection anyway being up or down.

Once Killian was over Regina’s lap there was no coming back from this now. She first placed her hand on his lower back and without much warning landed the first swat in on his right cheek. Killian jumped more at the shock of the blow than the severity. He hadn’t been subject to a spanking for some time now but was soon remembering just how it felt. 

Regina stated firmly, “I may not be your mother like Snow is to Emma but I truly care about what happens to you. Even though you and Emma caused this trouble you are in from things in my vault it does not mean I want you to get hurt from any of it.” Regina lectured while she continued to alternate between both cheeks to spank Killian. He was trying to remain quiet and take the spanking without much movement but Regina’s kind words was getting to the teenager brain inside him. He never really had his mother in his life and to have this woman care enough about him he was comforted by that.

With the comfort came more squirming from Killian as Regina moved from his backside towards his sit spots and upper thighs to emphasize her point, “I want to find a solution to help you return to being Captain Guyliner again soon, but just because that may be the case I will not hesitate to do this at any point when you forget how you should behave while in this predicament. Is that clear young man?” Regina asked after delivering a harder blow than the previous ones.

“Ouch, yes, I understand. Please Regina stop I’ll listen from now on. I swear! Killian answered.

“That better be the case because if I have to do this again you may not have the protection of these pants,” Regina added. 

“Ugh no please Regina, I am sorry. Please, no more,” Killian laid over her lap with little movement and it was at that point that she believed he was truly sorry and gave into the discipline being placed upon him. 

Regina ended the spanking with five more harder smacks than before, “Alright, you may get up.” Regina got up as well and embraced the pirate. 

“Thank you for doing that, well not exactly for doing it because my ass is on fire, but thanks for being willing to do it,” Killian said quietly. 

“No problem. And I meant it, don’t make me do that again. When Emma gets an idea in her head listen to yours and try and get you both out of trouble next time, okay?” Regina stated with a smile on her face.

“Got it!” he responded. “Go get washed up before the boys get back,” Regina added. 

Regina texted Robin that the coast was clear and to bring the other boys home. Now they were going to have to explain what happened to Roland somehow over dinner. They probably would just tell him that it was one of Henry’s friends staying with them for a little while. Roland hadn’t had much contact with Killian before and would probably not think much of it otherwise.  
***

Emma took a seat on her bed while she waited to see what her mother was going to do next. With how accepting Killian was of his punishment, Emma most likely was not going to be going down without a fight, being as that this would be her first real spanking ever. Snow knew this was going to be tough for her but also knew that it needed to be done. 

“Emma, since downstairs you did not seem to grasps the seriousness of what happened tonight I think we need to go over it again together,” Snow started. “What you did was very dangerous. The moment you accidentally left the house you should have found a way to reach us honey. Do you understand that?”

Emma looked down too worried about looking at her mother’s disappointed face. “I get it now Mom, I’m sorry! Can we please just not do this?”

“Emma, you know the consequences now more than ever because we just went over them. Now are you sorry because we found you or that you did not follow the rules in the first place?” Snow ask as she stood up from the bed. 

Emma looked up and said, “Well, both.”

“Alright,” Snow went to sit down on the chair in the bedroom, “Come here Sweetie,”

Emma pleaded, “No, please Mom. I don’t want to do this...”

“That is too bad because it is happening. Yes, the act was an accident but you know you were in the wrong when you did not contact us and made us worry,” Snow responded. “I am going to count to three Emma.”

“One.” Emma didn’t move. “Two.” Emma shifted in her seat. “Young lady you are not going to want to find out what happens when I get to three.” Snow stated firmly.

With that threat, Emma got up and walked over to her mother. Snow guided her daughter over her lap and said, “You can yell, cry, kick within reason, as much as you need sweetie. Don’t feel you need to hold anything in. But do not reach back with your hand no matter how much you want to. I wouldn’t want to hit that.”

Snow started spanking Emma and Emma was surprised how much it hurt from the beginning. Snow found a balance of not being too hard on her it being the first time and making sure the lesson stuck. “Now young lady, what made you think it was okay disregard what your father and I told you just a few hours ago?” Snow asked as she lectured swatting one cheek a few times before moving to the other and going back and forth then.

“Ouch.. ah Mom, I don’t know. I didn’t mean to, ow.. please Mom. No more, I’m sorry!” Emma begged, losing all sense of wanting to remain still and silent during this after a few spanks. 

Snow responded, “You didn’t mean to but you still did it. We are just getting started baby. Anything could have happened to you out there and we would have had no idea or been able to help. I will not lose you again Emma.” Her mother’s words struck a cord and she truly felt bad about what she had done. Her parents were worried about her.

Emma felt her mother shifting her a bit and she was unsure what was happening. Next thing she knew she felt the swats hurt way more when her mother was spanking the part right under her backside. Snow started spanking her sit spots and slowly moving towards Emma’s upper thighs. 

“No please, I’m sorry Mom. Ouch..no that hurts so much please,” Emma begged as she reached her hand back to block the next blow. “I won’t do it again!”

“Oh no honey,” Snow said as she grabbed Emma’s hand in hers and pinned it carefully against her back. With a squeeze she continued slapping the lower end of her backside feeling Emma’s resolve going away and hearing a few sniffles. Snow moved back to her backside and continued the spanking, “We understand that that pretty head of yours is confused right now but that does not mean you get to behave recklessly.” Snow landed two slightly harder final swats to Emma’s sit spots. 

“I am so sorry Mom, I won’t do it again, I swear! Never, ouch, please.” Emma said. Snow stopped spanking and it hadn’t even registered to her Emma until she felt the circles her mother was making on her back. Emma felt so safe despite the fact that she was still over her mother knee. “Come on honey, why don’t you get up and sit on my lap.”

“All is forgiven Emma. I love you and your father loves you. We know this is hard but please let that be a reminder when you want to go off and do something like that again. You need think before you act,” Snow said embracing her daughter on her lap, careful to not have her backside sitting directly on her lap at that moment. 

Emma looked up at her mother and said, “I can’t believe how much that hurt! I do not want that to ever happen again.” 

Snow laughed at that and said, “I do not like having to do that either but we will again if need be.” Emma got up after calming down. “I may not leave these up,” pointing her Emma’s leggings, “next time. But I did mean it, you are forgiven and do better next time. That is all your father and I ask.”

“I’ll try harder.” Emma said. 

“Come on down in a few for some food. And do not tell me you aren’t hungry because you are coming down,” Snow smiled and said not too sternly to her daughter. 

“Okay Mom.” Emma responded. Once her mother left she sat on her bed without much thought smiling and quickly jumped back up rubbing the sting in her backside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff after the spankings the couple got in the last chapter. But talks of the spankings that they received as well as a few swats at the end.  
> Happy Reading!  
> -Samantha

Emma and Killian slept on their stomach that night after their respective spankings. They both also felt cared for by the adults watching over them. That concept was still tough for Emma to grasp even though it had been years since that first curse was broken. She spent so much time on her own but was really understanding that they would always be there for her. 

It was Sunday, the third day of their de-aged selfs. Henry missed his other mother with all that was going on and even with her being closer to his age, he still wanted to hang out with her. He left Regina’s that morning to go over to the Charmings. 

Killian and Emma were not to see each other that day after their disappearing act the night before. Killian unsure what he was going to be doing all day not being able to see Emma, go on his ship, or leave the house really, woke up not too excited for the day ahead of him. What Killian did not know was that Regina was able to reach Captain Nemo who had the day free.

Killian went down for breakfast with Robin, Roland, and Regina. Roland and Robin were going to the camp and Regina said that she had to go into work for the afternoon, the mayor’s work is never done. 

Killian looked up confused, “What am I supposed to do all day...”

“Well, and this is not a reward for your behavior yesterday, I was able to get in touch with Captain Nemo and he is free to have you join him today. Before you get excited you need to listen to him and follow the rules. We will find out if you don’t,” Regina said. 

Killian looked like a kid on Christmas morning, “Oh wow, that was not expected. Thanks, really. And I’ll behave, I promise.”

Robin added, “Come on, go get ready and I’ll drop you off on my way to the camp.”

The family left the house shortly after breakfast to begin their days.  
***

Henry arrived at the house excited to spend time with Emma. Emma always had a childish side even as an adult and her and Henry played video games, watched a movie, and they talked like nothing had changed, even though a lot had.

“So Mom, is it hard being like this?” Henry asked.

Emma expected it to come up during their time together, “It’s really tough kid. I’m used to doing what I want and being able to call the shots. That’s a little harder when you have an adult mind and a teenage mind fighting for top spot. You make some poor choices sometimes.”

“Hmm I’m not sure about the adult part but the kid part I definitely get. Maybe when you’re back to normal you’ll remember how hard it is when I’m in trouble next,” Henry smiled and said to his mother. 

“Haha, nice try kid. It’s tough being a teenager but you still need to try and make good choices,” Emma said. Snow was headed up the stairs as the two talked and she heard the end of Emma’s response to Henry. Snow was proud of her daughter for seeming to take the lesson from the night before seriously. 

The door had been open and Snow walked up and knocked slightly, “You both hungry for lunch?”

Emma responded, “Starved!” And the two joined the adults downstairs. The family had a nice meal with one another joking and enjoying each other’s company. Emma found it nice to be able to have such a good time with all that had been going on. 

Henry asked, “So, are Mom and I allowed out of the house or is she stuck here all day?”

Snow and Charming looked at each other and Snow said, “As long as you both stick together and don’t go off getting into any trouble we don’t see the harm in it. It’s not like we need to announce to the town what happened but if people question anything just tell them the truth and that Regina is working on it. Until you are back you can let them know your father is taking over sheriffing responsibilities until it is fixed to ease their mind about a teenager protected the town.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Fine... I am really excited just to be leaving the house. I don’t care what I need to tell people on the outside.” 

David reminded his daughter, “And no meeting up with Killian, he is busy today anyway and you two are not to hang out. This is your day together with Henry.”

“Yes, I know Dad.” Emma responded. Mother and son left the house after helping clear the table from lunch from Granny’s that they ordered. Snow and David hoped that their daughter was not going to led her own son into trouble with her impulsivity.  
***

Killian joined Captain Nemo on the Nautilus. They weren’t sailing but Killian was happy to be on the water even if they were just docked. He helped around the ship, repaired small things that needed fixing, and had fun with the crew. Killian almost forgot that he was in the much younger body. Liam could not believe what he saw and thankfully they were on good terms because as a teenager Killian might not have had the same fighting skills as his adult self if Liam attacked. 

Nemo asked, “So how has it been at Regina’s the last few days?”

Killian thought for a moment and said, “It has been surprisingly good. I definitely was not expecting to be living with her and all but I get why she insisted.”  
He continued, “It’s actually nice having someone care for me even all things considered. Is that weird Captain?”

Nemo knowing the upbringing Killian had responded, “No, it is not weird at all. Think of it as a chance to let someone help you and accept the help. You were so focused on revenge and fighting for so long just see what Regina can do to fix it but don’t fight too much what she or the Charmings are trying to do for you. I heard about what happened yesterday, that was so dangerous. Anything could have happened to you both out here and no one would have known!”

Killian was surprised that Nemo knew, “She told you about that?”

“Yes, Regina did. She told me that you were not to see Emma today and I heard all about it. Just think before you act and if you do happen to get into trouble always call someone even if that’s me to help you out. Getting help is better than being in trouble later.” He added.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Killian responded smiling.  
***

Henry and Emma took a walk around the town and went to Granny’s for some hot cocoa with cinnamon. Ruby was working and had known a bit about what happened from Emma’s parents. They had asked about Emma helping out during the week to keep her occupied and hopefully out of trouble. 

When Ruby saw the ‘kids’ walk in she ran right over. At least the diner was not too crowded at that time and Emma wouldn’t be bombarded with questions. 

“I cannot believe that it’s true!” Ruby exclaimed while looking Emma up and down. She went into a booth in the back with them. “So stuff in Regina’s vault just turned you and Killian into kids again?” 

‘’Well kinda yeah. We were messing around in there and then broke three potion bottles and don’t know what all of them were. One was a de-aging potion and another was a memory potions, that’s why we still have our adults memories but we have the development of teenagers mentally with the adult memories in there too. It’s all really weird...” Emma explained. 

“Wow, that sounds tough. Do you know how long it’ll be for?” Ruby asked. 

Emma responded, “No we don’t know. Regina is working on it. For now Killian is staying with her too. I just hope she figures it out soon.

“Hope so too for your sake. I did hear that you will be hanging out here during the week more helping out to keep the teenager inside there busy,” Ruby said with a smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yes, I will be. I’m just glad they aren’t making me go to school. That would be a nightmare! No offense kid.”

“Haha, known taken Mom. I get it. That would be kinda weird anyway if they did. You probably would end up getting into more trouble in school anyway than you would outside,” Henry joked. 

Emma gave a soft nudge to her son, “Hey, that’s not fair.”

“Sorry, sorry. You know I love you,” Henry said back. 

Ruby giggled and asked, “Wait, what trouble have you already gotten yourself into Emma.” 

“Kid, why don’t you go and put something on the jukebox.” Emma said giving him some coins so the ‘adults’ could speak in private. 

“Fine Mom!” Henry responded as he got up and listened to his mother. 

“Ugh, okay. So I do not even want to be having this conversation but apparently this me is much better at her magic because when I thought about the docks yesterday, I transported me and Killian there without much effort.” Emma said. 

“So, what’s so bad about that?” Ruby asked confused. 

“Uh, well, you see Killian and I weren’t suppose to be out of the house because everyone is so concerned with what might happen to us still as side effects of the potions. When we left we didn’t tell anyone that it happened until they almost sent SWAT out to find us,” Emma continued.  
“Oh I see. So that teenage mind of yours apparently go the better of you.” Ruby said trying to hide her smirk. She knew her best friend could always find her way into trouble as an adult but now with this added she figured she wasn’t going to be easy to deal with.

“Yeah, so we got in a bit of trouble last night,” Emma said hoping her friend would leave it at that and not ask anything more. But this was Ruby after all. 

Ruby looked at Emma for a minute and then said, “What did they do to you when they found you? It’s good to see you still breathing after hearing the worry you gave them being gone.”

“Hey, you’re my friend, you are supposed to be on my side! Well if you must know...” Emma started. 

Ruby smiled, “I must!” 

“Okay, so you’re from the Enchanted Forest so I guess it might no be too foreign for you...” Emma continued. 

Ruby’s eyes went wide, “Wait, No! They didn’t. Did your parents spank you?”

Emma couldn’t believe what her friend just said to her but unfortunately it was the truth. “Yes and keep your voice down Red!’ 

“Ah sorry. I just can’t believe it. Wow, that sucks!” Ruby stated. 

“You’re telling me, my ass still hurts. My Mom hits hard. I definitely do not want that to happen again”

“Then you better not cause any trouble while you’re here,” Ruby joked with her. 

“Haha real funny,” Emma said when Henry got back to the table. Granny also called Ruby back over to get back to work. “Better get going Red before you’re in trouble,” Emma joked back at her sticking her tongue at her as she got back to work.  
***

Regina was able to get away after about half the day at the office and got to spend the rest of the day figuring out what that last potion bottle had inside of it. She managed to get the answer and was worried about the cure she was going to have to come up with.

It turned out that the third bottle was a time-stopping potion. After all that happened with the Black Fairy’s curse and them creating the time-stopping potion that Gold had stolen, Regina had been toying around with it once things settled down just in case they ever needed something like it again. She had no idea that it worked and it just sat in her vault collecting dust. Until the two miscreants found their way in and it broke. Turns out that with the combination of the de-age, memory, and time-stopping potions allowed the two to be physically changed to a younger age with their memories preserved but now the spells were locked in the current place. So they wouldn’t exactly age as time went on but it could be reversed, Regina just needed to figure out how. She still hadn’t quite figured out how that combination even worked to cause all of this but either way she had to work on getting it fixed. Regina called Snow and David to update them on the third potion. 

By the time Regina was finished, Nemo was dropping Killian back off at the mansion and Robin was getting back from the camp with Roland. Henry was going to stay over at the Charmings and Snow would bring him to school in the morning. 

Regina passed around the salad and served up her famous lasagna for dinner. “So how was everyone’s day?” 

The little family talked about their day and Killian detailed all he did with the Captain on the ship. He really appreciated being able to be on the water again. He hoped he would get more time with him. Roland talked about watching the Merrymen chop wood and scout around the camp. After Roland was put down for bed Regina updated Robin and Killian on the last potion. She explained that she is going to work on a way to reverse the effects of all three but the combination of them is going to be challenging. 

“So what’s the plan for me during the week? Do I get to spend more time with Nemo?” Killian asked hopeful. 

Regina responded, “Sometimes yes, but you will also be with me at the office some days and with Robin at the camp too. Gotta keep you busy like Emma at the diner. You will still get time with Emma but remember until we know more no unsupervised time. I know it’s tough still but it all goes back to keeping you both safe. Hopefully working towards a cure won’t be too hard. 

“Tomorrow you will be coming with me while my assistant is out the next three days,” Regina informed Killian. 

A bit disappointed but accepting of the plan Killian responded, “Okay, I am feeling tired. I am going to go to bed. Night.” 

Regina and Robin said good night to him as he went upstairs.  
***

While at the diner, Emma got a call from her parents that there was an update on the last potion. It was getting late and close to dinner anyway so the pair said goodbye to Ruby and Emma told her she would see her tomorrow when she came in to work. Henry and Emma went back to the house to get the update and sit down for dinner. 

Snow and David explained the same that Regina did to Killian and Robin. Emma hoped that Regina could figure it out. Maybe she could even get her to let her help since she was the reason for all of it. After the table was cleared David told the pair that it was time for bed. Emma looked at the clock and couldn’t believe what her father just said. 

“Dad, really?! It’s only ten o’clock. I stay up way later than this,” Emma slightly yelled while Henry went to kiss his grandma and grandpa goodnight. 

“Ah good luck, Mom. Night. Love you guys,” Henry said on his way to bed. 

Emma looked at her parents with defiance in her eyes, “I don’t wanna go to bed.” The defiance almost fully leaving her sounding like a little kid whining. 

David looked at his daughter, “The yawns during dinner told a different story. You also will be getting up early and leaving with me to go to the diner.”

“But I can stay up later, I really am not 17 years old!” Emma whined even more. 

Snow looked at her daughter disappointed, “Emma you need to get a good nights rest. Tomorrow you will be at the diner in the morning early. I will come by and we can have lunch together during my free period and lunch break. Then I am going to drop you off at Regina’s to see what help she may need with this potion cure.”

Emma was happy to hear she could help Regina tomorrow but she still was not going to bed at ten! Emma went to sit on the couch and turned the TV on. David went and took the remote out of her hand. 

“Emma we will not tell you again. Go and get ready for bed. We don’t want to deal with you being more cranky than you usually are in the morning,” David said. 

Emma pretended to not hear him. With the silence from his daughter, he carefully grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the couch. Turning her to the side he landed a dozen swats to her backside. Emma tried dodging them but failed miserably. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go to sleep,” Emma said. “Ouch Dad,” Emma whined when Charming let her go. 

Emma went to head towards the stairs when her mother called her over, pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. David did the same and they wished their daughter a good night. Snow and David smiled to themselves when they saw Emma absentmindedly rub the sting out of her backside walking up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! It took a lot longer than I planned after some other stories got my attention. Hope you like it!  
> No spanking in this chapter specifically but more fluff and plot with the family and Emma’s reluctance to follow rules. 
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> -Samantha

Emma’s parents were right to send her to bed when they did. Even with the good nights sleep she still was no pleasure to wake up in the morning. David had to go back into her room three different times before she actually got out of her bed. 

“Next time you try and argue against bedtime remember this moment honey,” David said leaving her room. Henry was already downstairs ready for school and having breakfast when Emma finally started getting ready. 

Snow yelled up to her daughter, “If you make us late today you are going to be very sorry!” Emma rolled her eyes at the statement. She really just wanted to stay in bed and pretend all this wasn’t happening. Emma got ready and went downstairs to get breakfast. 

Snow gave Emma a bowl of cereal and fruit and told her to hurry up and eat. Emma pushed the cereal around the bowl and picked at the fruit. 

“Ma, what’s wrong?” Henry asked. 

Emma shrugged at her son’s question. David looked at the clock and told Emma to stop playing with her food. They had about 10 minutes before they needed to be out the door and their daughter was not having it this morning. 

“Emma either you finish eating right now or take this banana with you to the diner to have because we need to go,” her mother informed her. Emma decided against the breakfast in front of her and took the banana. 

Emma thought she whispered, “I could always have a bear claw when I get there...”

The family left pretty much on time and Snow took Henry to school with her while David dropped Emma off with Granny. 

David reminded Emma of the rules, “You listen to Granny, you do not leave the diner unless Granny needs you to do an errand, behave, and NO BEAR CLAWS.” 

Emma’s eyes went wide, “How did you hear me this morning? Ugh.”

“You are not as quiet as you think honey,” David said. With that Granny came out front he back. “Thank you for having her help you out. I already told her the rules and so you know she is not to have a bear claw today. She has a banana with her and her mother will be back around lunch. If she still is hungry before lunch a healthier option is fair game. Call if you need anything,” David stated. 

Granny responded, “We will be just fine David, don’t worry. Won’t we Emma?” 

Emma just smiled in response. “Is Ruby working today?” 

“She will be in soon. Now why don’t you help me in the back and help me cook the bacon,” Granny added. 

“Bye Emma,” David said hugging his girl. 

Emma responded, “Bye Dad.”

***

Regina and Killian arrived at the office that morning and Killian did not know what to expect of his time at the mayor’s office. He was not an assistant and didn’t want to screw it up. 

“So Regina, what exactly am I suppose to do?” Killian asked. 

“Well, you will be answer the phone, taking messages, sitting here and staying out of trouble, and getting things I may need,” Regina answered. “You are in luck thought, I hadn’t told you but, this afternoon when I head home you will be going back out with Nemo,” Regina added. 

Killian beamed with excitement at the plan for later that afternoon. He figured how hard could it be answering some phone calls anyway. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the phone rang and then it rang again when he picked up the first call. Regina laughed as he fumbled to get the calls answered one after another, she figured he would get the hang of it. 

***

Emma got through the morning breakfast rush and had her banana she took for the road. She really wished it was a bear claw but she still had hopes of stealing one. Ruby finally got to work and Emma was excited to hang out with someone besides Granny. 

“Ruby!” Emma called as soon as the wolf entered the diner. 

Ruby smiled and went over to say hi to the pint sized sheriff. “How has Granny been treating you?”

“It’s been okay. I just wish they let me work at the station. I can still do my job,” Emma said. 

Ruby knew how this whole thing was hard for Emma to deal with but hopefully soon things would get easier or they figured out how to fix it. “Being here won’t be too bad,” Ruby said. 

Emma still had a few hours before her mother would stop by for lunch and she was bored! “Ruby, can I have a bear claw?” She asked when Granny was in the back.

Ruby went to give one to her not knowing about what David had said. Emma took a bite and was so happy when the sugar hit her lips. She tried to eat it really fast before Granny came back in and caught her. Emma went to hide in one of the booths in the back after her snack to try and take a nap.

Emma was able to get in about a 20 minute nap before she was shook awake by Granny. “Emma! Wake up. What are you doing?!”

Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Ugh sorry Granny... I just wanted to rest my eyes.”

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t tell your mother about this Emma. You are not supposed to be sleeping, you are here to help out.” Granny exclaimed. 

Emma got out of the booth and went to clear some tables while Ruby took orders. “Enjoy your post bear claw nap haha,” Ruby teased. 

“What bear claw?” Granny asked giving both ladies a pointed look and her brow raised. 

Emma tried to signal to Ruby to stop talking but it did not work. Ruby said, “Emma basically went right into a sugar coma from the bear claw she just had.”

“Emma was not supposed to have one Ruby,” Granny informed her. 

Ruby looked to her friend, “Is that right Emma?”

Emma responded, “I am not a child, I can have one if I want!” Emma sounded more childish than she intended but she was cranky, tired, and bored still. 

“Emma I think you better head in the back office for a bit. You can relax on the couch for a bit until your mom gets here,” Granny urged. 

Emma looked nervous, “Are you gonna tell her?”

“Go on Emma. I’ll send Ruby to check in on you in a bit,” Granny ignored her question. Emma went into the office and tried to call Killian. He didn’t answer at first so she tried him again. 

“Killian! I miss you!” Emma yelled into the phone. 

***

Killian fumbled at his phone when it rang the first time because he was already trying to take a message about some building codes that he did not understand about while someone else was on hold. 

He was able to answer it the second time, “Hey luv! I miss you too. How’s the diner?”

“Ugh not good! I am in the back on the couch trying to figure out how to break out of here. I tried taking a nap in one of the booths after having a damn bear claw I apparently can’t even eat now... My mom is gonna be here soon and I just want to get out! How is it over at Regina’s?”

Killian answered, “Way harder than I expected it to be. The phone doesn’t stop ringing and none of the messages I write down make any sense to me. I just wanna go with Nemo already. Regina said this afternoon when she’s home working on the cure I get to go back on the ship at least.”

“Oh that’s great babe! I hope we can figure out how to get us back to normal because I am over this all!” Emma exclaimed as she threw herself back on the couch. 

“So how you gonna break out of there?” Killian asked. He was so involved in his conversation with Emma he hadn’t realized the phone had rung like three times. He also had not heard Regina calling his name from her desk. 

Emma answered, “Not sure yet but I gotta do it before Ruby checks on me soon. Is that Regina yelling in the background?”

Killian finally heard her after Emma said that and said, “Gotta go! See you later. Love you.”

He hung up before Emma could respond and she pouted on the couch. 

Killian answered the phone and took a message from some contractor and another about a meeting that was confirmed for Regina. Then he went into her office when things calmed down for a few minutes. 

“Uh, sorry about that... I was on the phone.”

“Clearly you were not on the correct phones,” Regina stated. 

“I was on mine with Emma,” Killian said. 

“No more of that while you are answering my phones, understood?” 

“Yes, Regina.”

“Good, bring me in the last few messages and stay alert. It’s almost lunch time and I have Granny‘ s being delivered.”

“Can I go pick it up instead so I can see Emma?” Killian asked hopefully. 

Regina thought about it and said, “That depends on how you behave until lunch, now go on.” He returned to his desk while Emma was trying to move the one in the back office...

***

Emma saw the window that her smaller teenage body could possibly fit through if she moved the desk towards the wall. Emma wanted to use her magic but she was already in deep enough and she didn’t want to push it. Emma managed to get herself up to the window and was halfway out when she heard the door open and saw Ruby enter. 

Ruby yelled out, “Emma! What are you doing? I get your mind is adult and teenager combined but sneaking out, really?”

Emma got down from the window and moved the desk back. “I don’t know what is going on Ruby. I hate this and I just wanted to go home. I don’t want to deal with people bugging me all the time!”

“Dude, that’s why Granny had you come back here. So you could calm down a bit, relax, and not have eyes on you while still being safe,” Ruby advised. Emma hadn’t realized all that but felt bad and also started thinking about her mom coming soon again. Emma really hated that the teenager in her was feeling guilty for all that she had been doing today since waking up in a grumpy mood towards her family and friends. 

“You nervous about Snow coming and hearing how your day went?” Ruby asked calmly. 

Emma nodded, “I don’t know why and it sucks but I am...”

“You have a lot of stuff going on inside your body and head and I bet a lot of it doesn’t make sense. That’s why you need to try and remember that all the decisions that are being made are to make sure you are okay and safe. If I were you I probably would be feeling the same way but if you need a break from the annoying adults, or need someone to talk to you can always call me,” Ruby smiled at her friend. 

“Thanks Rubes!” 

“Why don’t you actually try and get some rest and I’ll come get you when Snow is here for lunch, okay? Just promise me you won’t run again.” 

Emma responded, “I promise. Thanks.” Emma rested on the couch and played some mindless games on her phone. She texted with Killian a bit before nodding off.

Next thing she knew she was being gently woken up and saw her mom in front of her. “Hey mom,” Emma said as she yawned sitting up. 

“So I heard you had an eventful day sweetie,” Snow said. 

Emma groaned, “Already mom, I just woke up. Can’t I be in trouble later...”

Snow smiled, “Well I am not happy about the bear claw, hiding and sleeping, yelling, and trying to sneak out, I know that this has been hard on you. Let’s go eat and I’ll take you to Regina’s.”

“So I really am not in trouble?” Emma asked shocked. 

“Let’s see how the rest of the day goes hm. If you can behave then maybe I will let this morning slide. Try and turn the day around, okay?” Snow responded. “But I mean it no more being impulsive or letting your emotions get the best of you.”

“I’ll try mom, it’s just really hard. I’m glad I got to sleep a bit though.” Emma was really going to try and behave but every time she tried it just gets all confusing in her head and she wants to run, or hide, or lash out because she was frustrated. It was going to be a long bunch of days until the cure was found Emma figured. 

Snow and Emma had a good lunch together. Killian popped in to get the to go order. Regina wouldn’t let him go on his own but she poofed him to the diner and shortly after back. It still had only been a few days and they wanted to make sure that there were not any crazy side effects for the pair of ‘teens’. 

Emma said goodbye to Ruby and Granny after lunch and also apologized for how she acted. Snow brought Emma to the mayor’s office, picked up Killian and brought him to the docks before heading back to school. Emma and Regina went back to the mansion to work on the cure. 

***

Emma was eager to help but also unsure as to what they could actually do to fix this. She was hoping Regina would have some kind of answer. Emma and Regina went into the living room where Regina stationed a bunch of things they needed to work on the cure. She was not about to let Emma back in the vault where more dangerous thing were all around. Instead she brought only a select few things they need to the house to limit and further potions going wrong. 

“So how was the diner?” Regina asked as she got set up. 

Emma groaned, “Does everyone know that it was a rough morning jeez...”

Regina looked confused and said, “I am not sure what you mean Emma.”

“Oh, I just assumed my mom said something to you, never mind.” Emma said trying to help Regina set up but not really know what she was doing. 

“No tell me what happened,” Regina urged her. 

Emma sat on the floor with her legs criss crossed beneath her and her head in the palms of her hands. “I didn’t listen, yelled, and tried to break out.”

“Busy day for you huh,” Regina said. Emma nodded. 

“I just want to be able to do things without having someone on my back about it. I am not a kid even if my body and head are confused about that...”

“In a few days I’m sure you will get a bit more freedom when we know there aren’t side effects but you still will be subject to rules. Like it or not that brain of your is a teenager fighting and it seems often winning against the adult in there. You need to let us all help you and keep you safe.”

“Ugh! I haven’t done anything that is unsafe though,” Emma whined. 

“Come on, let’s go make some cocoa before we get started,” Regina stated. Emma smiled, got off the floor, and followed her into the kitchen. 

Emma was really trying to not be annoyed at the situation and work to help Regina. She had wanted to be a part of the solution to this for so long and now they were actually letting her but she still wanted to sulk on the couch. It was showing in her attitude the whole afternoon and Regina was trying to be patient but was about to send Emma upstairs to rest because she wasn’t being of much help at the moment. She was playing with the equipment and must have been in her own her because she often would not respond to something Regina asked on the first try.

“Emma. Emma!”

She snapped out of whatever she was thinking about, “Uh sorry, Regina.” She jumped at Regina’s ton and almost dropped the vial she was holding. 

“Oh no. Put that down carefully Emma. We do not need any more issues from magic. You know what your attitude has only gotten worse since we started. You had wanted to help with this but I can’t have you hindering the work for this cure. Why don’t you go in the living room and rest for a bit,” Regina stated. 

“No I want to help! Please, I’ll do better.”

“You had your chance dear. Maybe later on if you have some time to yourself you can come back and help and if not today another time. Go on inside and behave,” Regina said and then going back to working on the cure.

Emma huffed and did as she was told. Emma got bored again and was trying to text Killian but he wasn’t answering. She figured he was probably doing something with Nemo and not able to. Then she texted Ruby.

Emma: Rubes! I can’t take it! Ughhhhhh  
Ruby: Oh no. What happened now???  
Emma: Regina won’t let me help her  
Ruby: And did you do anything to not let you?  
Emma: Maybeeeee but it’s still not fair. I want to help. I just wasn’t acting like I wanted to. I hate this stupid teenage brain inside me  
Ruby: Well what can you do now to make it up to her or at least keep yourself occupied and staying out of trouble?

Emma thought about Ruby’s question and decided to make a list of things that she could do next time to help and just keep quiet in the living room until her mom got there.

Snow arrived at the mansion after picking Killian up from the docks after school. Killian was excited to see Emma and they went off upstairs together while Snow and Regina chatted. 

“So how was she?” Snow asked. 

Regina gave her a look that said it all. “That bad?” Snow now asked.

Regina responded, “She was frustrated about what happened at the diner when she got here but we talked and had cocoa and I thought things would have been okay. Then the kid in her must have just took over because she was not listening, and almost dropped another vial, and was not helping at all no matter how much she said she wanted to be.”

“I wish I could help her more or get her to see that we are trying to do what’s best for her,” Snow said frustrated. 

Regina said, “So what are you gonna do about her now?”

“I wanted to let this morning go but the kid inside of her is begging for boundaries. Maybe she’s trying to make up for what she never had when she was actually this age. That plus her adult stubbornness is not mixing well and she just keeps acting out thinking the outcome will be different and we are going to let it go,” Snow responded. “I think I have to spank her.”

Regina nodded agreeing. “We set these rules for both of them and she has done a lot today for you to discuss with her. I think you are spot on with how she been reacting to all of this. Her past and current state are at odds and her mistrust of those that care for her is playing into it a lot more now than as an adult. She knows you and David are here and love her but it’s hard to accept in this state. It seems to be impacting Killian in a way that he wants to listen and make the adults in his life proud. He often gets sidetracked by influence from behaving but he is much more willing to listen than it seems she is. Maybe it’s related to his upbringing.”

Snow nodded at Regina’s statement and called for Emma to come back downstairs. 

“Can’t I stay over a bit longer and come home later?” Emma pleaded. 

Snow shook her head, “No sweetie, another night. We have some things to discuss. Go on, get your things.”

Emma huffed but listened to her mother. She figured that it was coming after the day she had...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and share some love if you can.  
> -Samantha


End file.
